30 días
by Catter Piller
Summary: En 30 escritos se puede narrar la historia de Harry y Hermione. ¿No me crees? Ven y apostemos. Para la Tabla 30 días de la comunidad 30vicios. Serie de Drabbles y viñetas.
1. Desde ahora en adelante

Primera tabla, wiii. *Pega saltitos* Qué emoción, ya quiero tenerla terminada . Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, ya quisiera ser J.K Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el fic.

* * *

><p><strong> Desde ahora en adelante.<strong>

Hermione se seco una lágrima. No había formas de explicar sus sentimientos cuando diviso esa escena. Ginny estaba lanzada sobre los labios de Ron, y algo en el índice de sus mejillas le comentaba que no lo soltaría por un buen rato. Sí había algo que definitivamente no se esperaba, era eso. Con ella. Con el. Juntos, formando un "adorable" incesto. Y vaya secreto más oscuro, más bien guardado. Esas miradas que se regalaban con un halo de disimulo mientras la vida transcurría eran las que le partían el corazón.

Apretó los puños con rabia. Nunca más le volvería a hablar en su vida, el no valía la pena. Solo era un pelirrojo maldito que siempre lograba sacarla de sus casillas por alguna razón, y que siempre hablaba con la boca llena, punto que es disgustante. Esta vez elegiría bien, y tendría alguien que cuide de ella, alguien especial. Alguien que siempre este a su lado cuando lo necesite, aquel que este dispuesto a tener una relación madura. En ese preciso momento, una brillante idea surgió de su brillante mente, y Hermione no podía estar más orgullosa de ella misma. Desde ahora en adelante, su alma, corazón y cuerpo le pertenecerían a _Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><em>REVIEW.<em>


	2. No tiene sentido

-Simplemente no tiene sentido, Harry.- Le indico Hermione, y con certeza agrego. –No tiene sentido que tengamos sentimientos por el otro. No lo tiene.- Término, y coloco su rostro más desconcertado. Era extraño, Hermione nunca se notaba desconcertada, al menos nunca lo demostraba.

Harry la observo, y pestañeo levemente. –Lo se, Herms. Somos mejores amigos. No es algo razonable.- Acordó Harry. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en que se querían de más, y que no podrían evitarlo. Harry oprimió sus labios, atrapando las palabras una por una para que no escaparan a la superficie, y el silencio se hizo presente.

-Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?.- Pregunto Hermione, algo avergonzada. No le gustaba preguntar, ella siempre tenia todas las respuestas, siempre tenia alguna idea brillante que proponer. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez simplemente tenia la mente en blanco, y todo gracias a Harry que mantenía sus pensamientos ocupados.

-Hermione.- Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo a los minutos, como si hubiera procesado mentalmente lo que estaba por decir. –Uhm… tal vez… solo tal vez… si tenga algún sentido.- Se detuvo para observar la reacción de Hermione, que aun era inconcreta, y continúo. –Al menos yo se que me gustas porque eres hermosa.- Las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron completamente rojas.


	3. Blanco y negro

**Blanco y Negro**

Nadie sabe porque lo hacen. Nadie sabe de donde provienen. Lo único que reconocen con facilidad de aquellos dos individuos es su brillante talento para el baile y la seducción. Cada paso, cada mirada, cada movimiento logra ser perfecto, de alguna manera o otra.

Cada 19 de Noviembre es igual. Ella es el blanco, el es el negro. Son completamente opuestos, y se complementan de una manera tan sencilla pero especial que logra deslumbrar a cualquier espectador. No hay acto más hermoso que ver los dulces rizos castaños de la joven, jugueteando por el aire que ya esta infestado por el poder de la danza.

Es un acto sin antecedentes, sin descendientes, sin datos ni información. Solo un par de jóvenes con un talento y un sentimiento desgarrador por el otro, nadie sabe quiénes son, y nadie se molesta en preguntarles. Basta con observarlos una pieza diferente cada año, sin siquiera una pista que los guíe en su coreografía. Es algo tan humano como el agua, y casi tan irreal como los dragones.

Y siempre es de esa manera, entran, bailan con la misma ropa blanca por parte de ella y negra por parte de el, y bailan como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. No se desconcentran, no miran a su alrededor (solo necesitan mirarse a ellos mismos), recuerdan su primer baile hace tiempo atrás como un simple intento de mantener la alegría y desaparecen. Así es la rutina, siempre vestidos de blanco y negro.


End file.
